Angels Become Bad, Devils Go Good
by NalaxSimba
Summary: He was seen as a weapon and grew up, deprived of love. Her household was full of abuse and yells. From the depths Konoha to Suna, thier love slowly grows. Previously known as Begging For Happiness, Found It In Each Other.
1. Acknowledgement

**Disclaimer: Okay, this is the first Gaara/Amy (OC) drabble I have. I don't own anything but Amy and her siblings.**

The first time they bumped in to each other was just before the start of the Chuniun Exams.

His siblings and him were walking off, past the cherry blossom tree she was sat at. She'd been crying; her older sister, Haruka and older brother, Daichi, had gotten mad at her...agian. She didn't know why they got mad; why they slapped her; why they yelled at her or why they apolagized after ten minutes of slapping Amy around. She knew it wasn't thier fault; they'd been raised in a household where most nights were spent cowering under the beds together as thier parents argued.

But, her tears had fallen of her cheeks and in to the mud beneath her. She was crying in to her knees, thier warm liqiud spilling out of her eyes uncontrollably.

Temari thought it was weird, a girl at twelve crying. "What a crybaby..." Temari muttered when they passed her.

It reminded Kankuro of how Gaara used to act; crying in to his knees every day, as the villagers ran away from him.

It reminded Gaara of how he used to be, but he changed, and he never wanted to go back to the crying mess he was.

So, he nodded his head to the left, indicating to walk straight past her, and as they walked past, Amy felt sand brush up agianst her arm. She looked up, seeing the three walk off, and just smiled gently; someone acknowledged her and thats all she asked for.

The second time they bumped in to each other, Amy was visiting the hospital to see Lee, her friend. Amy had lost her match agianst her sister Haruka, who was on a different team to Amy and her team, team eleven. She couldn't believe Haruka could be so cold in the match, saying how Haruka was going to elimanate Amy. Luckily, the Jonuin stepped in before anything serious happened, and Amy fell uncoincess. She woke up in time to see Lee and Gaara's match, praying for Lee to be alright.

Amy cotinued walking, but stopped in her tracks when she saw shadows in Lee's room. Her breathing slowed down, and she walked into the room, to see Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara stood in the room, Gaara caught in the Shadow Possesion Jutsu. Amy's eyes widened, and they never left scene in front of her. She dodged the three boys in front of her and walked to Lee, holding the boquet of flowers tightly. Her finger slipped, edging nearer to the paper on the boquet, and then she got a paper cut. The blood trickled of her finger, and Gaara's eyes fixed on her, her blood.

The third time they bumped in to each other was during the Sasuke Retreival Mission. Amy was helping Lee, nearly getting close to being killed. Lee had Amy's back, and Amy had his. As they were fighting Kimimaro, Amy was nearly killed, just as Gaara came to help. Amy and Lee held back, watching Gaara taking Kimimaro on. When Kimimaro died, Amy thanked Gaara for his help, smiling.

Now, whenever Amy went on a mission, she hoped to bump into Gaara; just so she had a chance to thank him for acknowledging her.

**A/N: Review and please be nice.**


	2. Weak

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 2**

**Weak**

He always thought she'd give up without any hesitation, and that made her weak.

She'd give in to her siblings' demands and their harsh punishments. He, on the other hand, could kill his siblings if they got in his way.

Therefore, he thought (because it was only logical) that Amy Fusonako would forfeit the chuunin exams—simple as.

"Next match—Amy Fusonako versus Haruka Fusonako," the proctor called out. Gaara heard the crowd's whispers.

"Aren't they siblings?"

"Well, yeah, but Haruka can beat that weakling."

One of them leaned forward in his seat. "Kick her butt, Haruka!"

Haruka smirked, giving a thumbs-up to the roaring crowd before she stood tall and proud, facing her sister. She tilted her head slightly, chin jutted out slightly in an attempt to intimidate the other girl. In an _oh-so-sweet_ voice, she asked, "Ready to get your ass kicked, Amy-chan?"

Amy nearly snorted. "Just shut it"—a sly smile slide on her face—"_Haru-Haru_."

Gaara nearly cringed at the girl's lack of finesse. Really? Was that necessary at _all_? Feh. Girls.

The crowd burst into hysterics, some laughing, some crying, some screaming out in protest.

The proctor held up a hand and all became quiet. The only sounds that followed came from the arena. He cleared his throat. "Haruka-san and Amy-san—you may now begin." With one raised hand in the air, the match started.

And with that, Haruka attacked.

She dashed from her side, creating hand signs at breakneck speed. Mumbling a few quick words, she jutted her feet down into place, pulled a hand back, and thrust a punch in Amy's direction. Although she was about fifty kilometers from Amy, Haruka left a punch in the air that seemed to ripple, uprooting trees, overturning stones and finally, exploded. Right at Amy. Haruka smirked and placed a hand on her hip. "Too easy," she said when she saw her sister's limp form against the wall.

From the stands, Gaara watched, a little disappointed that the girl had failed in just the first few seconds of the match.

_Poof_!

He blinked; a small, extremely thin smile settled on his lips, and he nodded in approval. "I see…"

Haruka blinked. Then, she realized with a growing rage—

"Yoo-hoo!" The sound came from above.

—that Amy had created a _bunshin_.

It made sense. In the midst of Haruka's reckless assaulting, she had created a shadow clone in order to take her place, predicting her sister's first move and then creating a move of her own to counter her. "Not bad," Gaara murmured to himself.

Haruka growled, snapping her head up at the sky, preparing to create another series of hand signs when Amy slammed on top of her. Hard. With a shriek of pain, she fell. _Ooh_, she was going to kick Amy's ass _so_ badly now!

And in those few moments of Haruka's fall, Amy had bought herself enough time to predict her sister's strikes, to create counter movements, and then win the entire match. Leaping off from her, she fell into defense mode, ready when Haruka lunged for her. She winced at a fierce punch. With a three-sixty spin, she landed a kick onto Haruka's face, only managing to distract her weakly before Haruka returned to assault.

In the midst of battle, Haruka managed to smirk. She landed another severe punch to Amy's chest. Another smirk. She knew that Amy wouldn't last any longer than this. The Amy she knew was terrible at taijutsu, not able to control how much force she put into her kicks or her punches. Haruka knew that the only thing Amy was good at was analyzing situations and assessing them. What good would that do?

"Here's another one for you—_Fist of Heaven_!" Haruka shouted, fueling a chakra punch in one hand.

But Gaara saw that she was too sloppy, the chakra not carefully formed in her punching hand. It drained her.

And that was what led to Amy capturing Haruka's fist in her palm. Amy smiled. And said: "_Joker's Hold_."

Gaara leaned forward slightly.

Haruka's eyes widened. She knew what that meant, beginning to struggle underneath Amy's grip to no avail. All she could do at this point was watch her sister create hand signs with one hand—and proceed to be pulled into a frightening genjutsu.

Genjutsu had always been Amy's forte, and from an early age, Amy discovered that she liked to experiment—with the help of her father, of course. She created countless genjutsus, one that kept the victim's body tightly fused into the ground or scattered into pieces or distorted like something in a funhouse. And what she was using on Haruka was one of her countless creations.

Haruka blinked, struggling to get out of the genjutsu. She found herself hanging from a tree by her arms in a world full of wrong colors. The trees were blue; the water was red; the sun was green; and the grass was purple. Amy was standing on top of the branch that Haruka was dangling from.

"Now," Amy said almost too sweetly, the same tone that Haruka had used on her the beginning of the match, "let's see what you're afraid of, dear sister." She grabbed her sister's hand—and sent an invasive chakra pulsing into her sister's chakra system.

Haruka yelped, her mind now frantic. Okay—her training. Sensei had taught her how to break genjutsu. Break your chakra—break it with your mind—pretend like you're dead, and the genjutsu will all be over. Concentrating, Haruka blocked out the feeling of the invasive chakra and imagined a stream of chakra suddenly collapsing.

When Amy gasped, Haruka knew that the illusion was broken. Straightening up, Haruka saw her sister's surprised face—probably because Amy didn't prepare herself for that little tidbit of _genius_. Her eyes narrowed at her sister. "No more mercy, Amy," she said. With another set of hand signs, she used the rest of her chakra, keeping her aim on her sister who was frantically trying to escape her sister's wrath.

It was no use. With an enormous punch to the air, the world came crashing down onto Amy. She felt as if gravity had captured her and forced her into the ground a thousand times, effectively breaking a couple of her ribs. Wincing from her injuries, Amy knew that she wouldn't last much longer at this point, a little ego-bruised by the fact that she had miscalculated her sister's moves. She wanted to continue, to keep going—she didn't want to give up and give everyone the satisfaction of seeing her as just another loser shinobi. No—that wasn't her nindo. That wasn't her ninja way. Pulling herself to her feet, she stood, facing Haruka once more. She tried to smirk when she saw Haruka's mouth hanging wide open.

The crowd seemed to have Haruka's exact reaction. They didn't know who to cheer for anymore.

And Gaara had his breath held. Why wouldn't this girl give up? The staggering pressure from her sister's attack had already gotten her to bleed from every orifice on her body, and she still wouldn't give up?

"Heh-heh," Amy said, wiping some blood off of her mouth and off of the red trails that came from her eyes and mouth. She put a thumbs-up. "No way are you going to beat me with that measly ninjutsu." She smirked, her teeth red with blood. "It's too obvious; you use it too much."

Haruka roared in indignation. "I'll show _you_, repetitive, _brat_!"

The two of them created hand signs. It wasn't until after that Gaara realized that their hand signs were the complete opposites of each other.

"Take _this_!" Haruka sent a barrage of invisible fists flying through the air at her sister.

Amy countered it, catching them in her palms with mysterious, renewed strength.

Soon, it looked like a dance—Haruka punching the air, Amy catching them, leaning into and away from each other in an attempt to attack and to defend.

Gaara simply stared. '_Come now,_' he chanted inside his mind, '_End the match, Amy._'

Then, when Amy's guard revealed an opening, Haruka thrust once with a fist and sent Amy spiraling to the ground.

Amy tried to get up, pressing her hands into the ground to push herself off of it. Without any more chakra and any more energy, the most that she could do was roll herself over. She couldn't get up.

As the crowd cheered and roared for Haruka, the medics carried Amy away.

And Gaara, disappointed and slightly relieved for some reason, followed the young girl to the hospital.

Amy put up a good fight.

**-0-**

"Why didn't you just give up?" Gaara asked her coldly in the hospital.

She levelled her gaze with him. "I promised my mother I would never give up, and I'd like to keep to my word."

Her sentence triggered a memory from when he was fighting Naruto. He could almost hear the familiar, happy blond's voice overlapping Amy's.

Naruto flashed inside his head, that insane, gigantic grin plastered on his face with his mouth formed into a familiar _Dattebayo!_ "I like to..."

"..keep my word." Gaara jolted when he heard Amy's voice.

Their philosophies and beliefs were strikingly similar. Naruto and Amy—maybe... maybe one of them taught the other that.

Gaara felt the corners of his lips turn up. Maybe Amy wasn't so weak after all.

**A/N: Thank you to my beta, annee loves sasusaku (who also helped with Rest and Warmth). She created the fight scene for me and she is awesome! Please review.**


	3. Sensei

**Disclaimer:** Because a thirteen year old girl just _had _to have written Naruto? I don't own Naruto, but I own Amy.

**Chapter Three**

**Sensei**

Even from a young age, Amy never got along with her sensei.

They always argued, whether it was over fighting techniques or their life styles.

When Tsunade became Hokage, Amy begged the Hokage to let her have a new sensei. Lady Tsunade brushed it off though and told her to 'find her new sensei herself'.

And now, as Amy watched Gaara, Kankuro, Temari and Gaara's student, Matsuri, leave, she wondered what it would be like to have Temari, Kankuro, or even Gaara as a sensei.

Amy waited until she received the information of the Sand Siblings' and their student's arrival at Sunagakure; then she set off.

When she arrived in Suna, she wandered around the town for a while, ignoring the stares of the villagers.

"EH? Amy?"

Amy turned quickly at the voice and smiled, giving the Sand Sibling a hug. "Kankuro-san!"

"What are you doing here?" Kankuro asked the girl, who smiled lightly.

"Hey, Kankuro-san, I've noticed how brilliant your puppets are." Amy told him, eyes glowing. "So, could you teach me? I mean...could you be my sensei?"

"Sorry kid—I got my hands full with the genin I teach," Kakuro told her truthfully.

"What about Temari-san?" Amy continued asking.

"No. No offense, kid, but Temari isn't your biggest fan. Try Gaara." He pointed down the street. "He's off training right now; you'll probably be able to catch him with one of his other students." With a wave, he said, "Good luck, kid!" and was off.

With a nod, Amy set off for the east training grounds.

**-0-**

"Matsuri."

"Here, Gaara-sensei!" the brunette cheered happily, her hands behind her back. Gaarra nodded, giving a slight 'hn' and went back to calling names.

"Sari."

"Right here, Gaara-sensei!" the girl nodded her head, her silky brown hair blowing. Another nod from Gaara.

"Ittetsu."

"Right here, sensei," the male murmured, smiling. Gaara nodded again and crossed his arms over his chest.

Matsuri—wanting to break the boring silence and noticing something _quite odd_—spoke up. "Gaara-sensei? Who's that girl walking towards us?"

Gaara's turqoise eyes followed Matsuri's obsidian ones to the direction of the intruder. "Come on out; we know you're here," Gaara droned.

A slight rustling. Then, a voice. "Hey, Gaara-san."

Gaara immediately recognized the voice as Amy Fusonako's voice. His eyes trailed back to his team, and he spoke coldly. "What do you want, Amy-san?"

"Um...I was wondering..." the girl muttered, a light shade of pink reaching her cheeks. "...would you be my sensei?"

Matsuri and Sari shifted. Ittetsu held his breath. Amy's eyes widened in hope and in fear of possible rejection. Everyone on Gaara's team had always wanted another student—after all, the more, the merrier, right? But, fearing their red-haired sensei's wrath, they chose to remain quiet.

Gaara thought for a moment, his mind straying back to the chuunin exams when Amy had fought till the end, justifying her loss to her sister as a simple stone path on her ninja way. He turned away from Amy and spoke, replying with, "Get in line."

She smiled, and the other students cheered. "Thank you, Gaara-sensei!" Amy replied.

_Gaara-sensei_...it had a nice ring to it.


	4. Differnces Pt I

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 4**

**Differences: Part 1**

The moon shone brightly in the night sky as Gaara brushed a hand through his striking red hair, fighting his insomnia another night. He leaned against the tree as he thought of his students. All his students worked together brilliantly. No one controlled anyone, and the arguments were either all playful or over the silliest of things.

Matsuri was becoming better and better at weaponry, but was still a little reluctant to use them, but Gaara didn't blame her. Matsuri was like the mother of the team, always quick to end arguments or calm someone else down. She was quite protective of the other team members, too, going so far to actually kick another Suna Ninja for going to hit Sari. Matsuri was lacking in taijutsu, but, with help, she'd become one of the best. Gaara was sure of it.

Sari, the youngest of six and the happiest of them all, was the best at taijutsu. Whenever she punched or kicked, her long brown hair stood out and her light brown eyes glinted mischievously. Sari was like the rebellious but protective sister of the group; she acted like she didn't care about the others, but when the time called, she'd be right there, defending her teammates.

Ittetsu, a young boy who liked to wear his headband over his head of chocolate brown hair, was best at ninjutsu. His skill was amazing. Ittetsu cared deeply for his teammates, already warming up to Amy. Ittetsu's skills in genjutsu were very bad, but he was training very hard, refusing to take breaks even when Gaara asked him personally.

Amy, his newest student, was best at genjutsu. Over the three days he trained with Amy, he learned Amy had countless creations of genjutsu (from discoloured surroundings to hellish situations) and how her father trained her in genjutsu. Her all time favourite casting was Joker's Hold. Even though she was new, all his students were warming up to her.

It might have been because of how mysterious yet genuinely kind she was, or the fact that she had such exotic looks. Her hair reminded him of the black parts of the sky, and he liked to watch her practice taijutsu (even if she was dreadfully horrible at it) because of how it liked to whip around. Whenever he teased her, her eyes would spear him as if the icy blue in her eyes had sharpened itself instantaneously.

"They're all so different," Gaara murmured under his breath as he looked to the stars. "Just like the stars." He stared at the clusters of the hot gases, thinking about how their families must be like. He smirked when he thought of his own brother and sister.

_Family..._

Gaara couldn't help but think about Amy's last fight, his mind drawn to the ruthless way that Amy's sister—Haruka?— fought. He remembered the way she seemed to smirk every time she managed to inflict some amount of pain on Amy and how she jumped straight into attacking her.

It shook him to the core. Was that how Amy's entire family treated her?

A piercing scream cut through the night air, forcing Gaara out of his thoughts as he recognized the sound.

_Amy..._


	5. Differences Pt II

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Forgot to mention this; after chapter three, Gaara became Kazekage, but he still trained his students. Sorry for forgetting to tell you all!

Chapter Five

Differences: Part 2

Gaara ran towards where he heard Amy's scream, when he heard a low moan.

"Gaara-sensei...is that you...?"

Gaara turned to see Sari slumped against a brick wall. Her brown hair was ruffled; she had a kunai cut across her left arm, and she was bleeding from her nose and mouth.

He bent down so he could look at her eye-to-eye.

"What happened, Sari?" he asked his student.

She gave a light cough—then spoke.

"Matsuri invited me and Amy to a sleepover at her house... and we accepted. I needed to go buy something, so Amy came with me. She said she wanted to help me if I was hurt, so she followed. We—well, more like Amy—didn't want to keep Matsuri waiting..." She swallowed soundlessly, wincing when she felt a sore spot. "...so we came through this alleyway.

"At the end of the alleyway, this man was stood there like he was waiting for us. I got in front of Amy, and when he saw us, he attacked me; he did this." Sari explained, pointing to her cuts and bruises. She coughed again, and Gaara placed a (what he hoped was comforting) hand on her shoulder and gave her a slight nod for her to continue.

"Amy threw a rock at him, so he diverted his attention to her. Then, she ran off... and he followed her; I couldn't catch her." She gave a shaky breath. "And Matsuri's still waiting for us, sensei." Tears formed in Sari's eyes.

Gaara was a little shocked by the news; for one, it was dark, so why would Amy and Sari decided to take a shortcut? Alleyways in Suna were rare, and the few you found were very dangerous. Two, Amy just saved Sari from being killed by that man.

Then, something dawned on Gaara; he couldn't go after Amy _and _stay with Sari. They both needed him, but they were in two different places. It was times like this he wished Naruto was here; the blonde would probably create a shadow clone, one to help Sari or Amy, while he went and helped the other. And knowing Naruto, he'd then try to pummel the man into next week.

It was lucky for him Matsuri came at that moment. Matsuri dropped her shopping and ran over to her best friend. "Sari...Sari, what happened?"

Gaara looked at his first student. "Matsuri, stay with Sari." When Matsuri nodded after, Gaara took off, to search for Amy.

**-xxx-**

When Gaara found Amy, she was pinned against the wall by the man. Gaara glared. "Let her go," he growled.

"Gaara-sensei!"

The man took a step back, dropping Amy on the floor as he did, his eyes wide with fear. "_Kazekage-sama_!"

The young Ichibi host glared at the man. "What were you doing with my student?"

"I didn't know she was your student! Please show mercy on me," the man begged, taking another couple steps back.

"Get out of here," Gaara started, glaring at the poor man. "And don't even think about hurting Ittetsu or Matsuri. Don't ever touch Amy or Sari again."

The man nodded, quickly leaving, barely glancing back at Gaara or his student. He would think twice before pulling that stunt again.

Gaara bent down to Amy, holding out his hand. "Are you okay?"

Amy nodded, but had a confused look on her face as she took his hand in hers and stood up. "Gaara-sensei, why did that man seem so scared of you?"

Gaara pulled his hand back to his side and walked to Sari with Amy. "Because, I'm feared by most of Suna; cut out Ittetsu, Sari, Matsuri, and you. And Naruto's cut out too, even though he's in Konoha. Everyone else is afraid of me; Kankuro, Temari and Baki used to be, but the elders still are."

"Is that the only reason?" Amy asked; she was pretty mad now. "Why else are you feared by Suna? I mean, no one else is feared by their villages, and Daichi's met some scary people before."

"Because I'm different." Gaara replied, looking over to Amy.

"Well, isn't it good to be different?"

After those words left Amy's mouth, a small, thin smile appeared on his lips; he agreed with her. It was okay to be different.

Amy was proof of that.


	6. That's How You Know

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; if I did I'd make a certain **_**Uchiha **_**crawl back to Konoha and express his love for Sakura-chan! I also do not own **_**That's How You Know**_**, from the amazing film **_**Enchanted.**_

**A/N: Gaara **_**can **_**be classed as OOC here, so sorry if he is! This one is written **_**after **_**Gaara becomes Kazekage.**

"Morning Ittetsu." the young Kazekage smiled slightly, seeing his male student.

"Sorry to bother you, Lord Gaara, but Sari, Matsuri and myself can't find Amy anywhere." the young boy bowed his head slightly, in respect to both his sensei and the Kazekage.

Gaara looked at the young male, pressing him for information.

"We've checked all four training grounds and can't find her anywhere."

Gaara nodded slightly, worry slightly etched on his face; Amy _was _student after all and was one of the first people to accept him, even before he became Kazekage or joined the regular forces. Maybe it was because he was her sensei, or because of how genuily kind she was. Amy would _never _judge someone from stories, by their apperance or by rumors; she had to see it to believe it.

Gaara pushed himself out of his chair, before standing up to help search for Amy. Suddenly, Sari came pounding in, panting, hands on her knees. "L-Lord Gaara! I can't find Kankuro anywhere either!"

The worry on Gaara's face slightly grew; first his student, then his brother. The Kazekage looked to his other student, who was still panting.

After what happened last time Amy was on her own, her teammates grew quite protective of the young girl. Gaara (or any of his students) did not want a repeat performance.

"Sari, Ittetsu. Come."

The two chuunin and the Kazekage passed by an alleyway, the same one Sari found herself bleeding to death in. Ittetsu placed a hand on his girlfriend's best friend's shoulder as Sari shuddered.

Kankuro's voice emerged from the alley.

"What do you mean, Amy?"

Amy's own quite voice emerged moments after. "I mean, how does Sari _know _you love her? How does she know she's yours?"

Kankuro raised an eyebrow at his brother's student.

Amy continued. "How does she know that you really, really, truly, love her? You can take the one you love for granted; if you do, they'll be inclined to say 'How do I know they love me?'"

Gaara listened into his student's wise words, until, from the corner of his eye, he saw Sari slip and his brother bolt out to help her. His student followed, a small smile plastered on her face. "Hi Gaara-sensei. Hi Ittetsu." she waved gently. Ittetsu mumbled a 'hello' back and Gaara nodded slightly. Amy then turned to Kankuro and Sari.

"That's how you know he's your true love." Amy smiled.

As Gaara watched Sari tackle Amy in a hug, one thought ran through his head;

_How _do _you show someone you love them?_


	7. Contrast

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Naruto. However, I do own Amy.  
><em>_**A/N: **__It feels like ages since I've posted a fanfic! _

**couple: **_Gaara/OC  
><em>**prompt: **_Red_

Contrast

Gaara's favourite colour had always been the colour red, ever since he was little and the very first teddy ear he recieved from his sister was red.

However, red was not always a gentle colour for him; as he grew, it always reminded him of the blood of the people that he slaughtered. When he became Kazekage, it reminded him of love and courage.

However, red had always been a colour of danger, of warning. It was normal for most Sunagakure nins to assume that Gaara's favourite colour was red, the colour of danger for the dangerous monster of Sunagakure.

Gaara didn't want people to assume his favourite colour was red just because it was a colour of danger. Maybe, just maybe, someone could change that...he wished.

* * *

><p>Amy's favourite colour had always been blue. It was a calm and relaxing colour that reminded her so much of the blue sky or the beautiful sea. She always thought that blue had captured her perfectly; a gentle, kind colour which represented a gentle nature.<p>

The people of Sunagakue always thought that 'Suna's Sweetheart' should have a gentle colour as her favourite colour.

* * *

><p>Amy had seen Gaara sat by the edge of a cliff when she visited him. It was a cool night, the temperature lower than usual. The young Kage was sat with his arms by his side, his gourd discarded from his back, but near enough for him to take ahold of if he was attacked.<p>

"What's wrong, Kazekage-sama?"

"Amy, we've been through this. Call me Gaara. The colour red is so annoying."

"I thought it was your favourite colour."

"It is."

Amy looked over to Gaara. "Gaara-sensei, why do you not like your favourite colour being red?"

"Red means death and destruction**[1]**. It symbolises danger and warnings."

Amy shook her head, "And blue represents healing and life, I guess**[2]**. Red also means love which is why when I think of red, I think of love..."

Gaara can'thelp but remember those six words Amy had mutteredd.

"...and then, I think of you."

**[1]: Quote from Avatar: the Last Airbender  
>[2]: Another quote from Avatar: the Last Airbender<strong>


	8. Daichi

**A/N: It's been so long since I updated this...This is more Amy/Daichi family fluff than Amy/Gaara romance, but the romance is still there. Also, I have an idea for a sequel fanfic to this one, if anyone is interested.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do own Amy and her family though.<br>**

* * *

><p>Daichi Fusonako knows he was a terrible brother.<p>

He knows his sisters aren't perfect, but he believes as the eldest child he should have stopped the fighting. They were a family, they needed to stick together.

He had been too focused on training to become the next clan head to even care about his sisters, which is why he's so surprised when he gets a letter from Sunagakure, inviting him to his sister's birthday in five days.

He already let Amy down once; he couldn't do it again. And so, he packs a bag, demands that his other sister and father come with him and as a family, they set off.

Daichi only hopes that Amy can forgive them.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Daichi!"<p>

Daichi breaks out into a grin when he sees his sister. She's stood at the gate with a group of people – her new friends and teammates, Daichi thinks to himself – waving to her big brother. Her face falters when she sees her sister, but she shrug it off.

She stands on her tiptoes and wraps her arms around her father in a hug, a smile on her face.

"Hey Daddy! I didn't know you would be coming too!"

Her father returns the hug. Amy pulls away and begins to introduce her family to her friends, but Daichi stares at his little sister, remembering the days she was small enough to hug him like that.

Daichi eyes up her friends, inwardly judging them. They aren't good enough for his little sister. No one ever will be.

Amy begins to lead her family into the village. As he follows her, Daichi wishes he had been a good sibling.

* * *

><p>Amy's party is held at her house. There are many villagers there, and Daichi wonders if Amy prefers them to him.<p>

And then, _he_ walks in.

Daichi may not have competed in the Chuunin exams at the same time as his sisters, but he heard everything about Gaara no Sabaku from his friends who did take part.

He also knows that he was Amy's sensei before he became Kazekage. His sister left to be trained by someone else, and that very person is in the same room as Daichi.

Daichi watches as Amy skips over to her Kage and beams a bright, "Hey sensei!" She chirped, brightly. Daichi watches the two interact and he can't help but think about his sister's behaviour.

When Gaara walked into the room, her eyes had lit up once she saw him, and she had immediately dropped her conversation to greet him. She had perked up considerably and Daichi immediately knew that Gaara meant everything to her.

Daichi wishes he had been a good brother, but when he watches as his sister and the Kazekage of Suna spend time together, he knows Gaara will fix the wounds that Daichi caused.

And for that, he silently thanks Gaara.


	9. Proud

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>"This is going to be awsome!" Ittetsu cheered as we waited for Sari to finish packing her bag. "We're going to be the best Chuunin ever!"<p>

"Yes we are!" Matsuri grinned, throwing her arms around Ittetsu and I. "We'll beat all those other ninja, no problem!"

I giggled, "Trust me Mats, the Chuunin exams is not all fun and games." I winced as I remembered the events of my first Chuunin exams, specifically how I got a thorough ass-kicking from my older sister.

Matsuri pouted, "You have us now Amy! And all four of us are going to become Chuunin, otherwise we can't be a team."

I pulled her closer, "Mats, even if one of us fails the exams, we'll remain friends, teammates or not." Matsuri returnd the hug and Sari jumped over, wrapping her arms around us both.

"I hate to break up the love fest," Ittetsu joked, "but we have to go to the Academy, remember?"

"Oh, come here, you jerk!" I exclaimed, pulling him into the hug. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around the three of us, causing us to burst out into giggles.

These three were the best friend's a girl could have. When I was around them, I was a completely different person. I knew I had to fight tooth and nail for them.

"Seriously though," Ittetsu said, pulling away from the hug, "We're going to be late."

* * *

><p>My team had always been seen as strange. For one, we were the only four-man squad (excluding Gaara-sensei) in Sunagakure. As well as that, we were the students of Gaara no Sabaku, and when I first started training with them, I saw first-hand how badly they were treated for their choice of sensei. Even I got hate for it, and I'd only been in the village for a couple of days! When Lord Gaara became Kazekage, he continued to train us, and people stopped treating us like crap and started expecting us to pass our exams with flying colours and become the best of ninja for this village. Plus, we were the only team which had two senseis; Gaara-sensei taught us, but it was Aiji-sensei who accompanied us on missions, since Gaara-sensei was Kazekage now. Aiji was the one who we would be with for the Chuunin exams.<p>

When my team arrived at the Academy, the other teams stared at us, whispering.

"They'll pass for sure!"

"Lord Gaara taught them himself, there's no way they'll fail!"

One of Gaara's many fangirls sighed, "I wish we had Lord Gaara for our sensei! They think they're all that just because he taught them!"

I rolled my eyes at them, before seeing Gaara-sensei. Sari, who had been ignoring the other teams, waved to him, "Over here, sensei!"

Ittetsu had told me about this tradition when we decided to enter the Chuunin exams. All the teams would meet up in the Academy hall, where the Kazekage would be waiting for them. The Kazekage would then speak to all the teams individually, wishing them luck, before speaking to all the teams as a whole. After that, the teams would go to the village where the exams were taking place.

"Sensei, over here!"

Gaara-sensei turned to look at us, and he smiled slightly. He started walking over to us and Aiji-sensei. When he arrived, Sari began talking.

"Sensei, we promise we'll make you proud! You trained us so hard for this moment and now we will go out and get it and return as the best Chuunin in the village an-"

Ittetsu put a hand over her mouth, "Sari, let's let Gaara-sensei talk."

Gaara-sensei nodded, "I believe you will make me proud."

Sari grinned, "Told you so, Ittetsu!"

Ittetsu rolled his eyes, Sari smirked, Matsuri and I giggled. Even Gaara-sensei chuckled slightly.

I have to make them all proud. They're my family.

Gaara-sensei speaks to the teams as a whole, and then, it's time for us to depart to Kumo for the exams.

I turn and look at my Kazekage, "I'll make you proud, Lord Gaara."

And with that, I follow my teammates.

I won't let them down.


End file.
